A Certain Team of Heroes
by Exlipsed
Summary: What would happen if the current host of Imagine Breaker and his 15cm tall companion were teleported to the world of Young Justice? Read on to find out about their adventures!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**This is just the prologue, it takes place 1 month before the first episode of Young Justice and takes place in the January of the year after the current year in TAMNI so this is after the ending of NT. There is a character profile for both Touma and Othinus (who is the only 2 TAMNI characters I plan on having in this fanfic, could change later on), I suggest you read it as I will change their powers, specifically for Touma. Please comment, I'll appreciate any constructive feedbacks. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Shinyaku Majutsu no Index or Young Justice or any of their characters.**

Something was weird, very, very weird. For the first time in a long time, Kamijou Touma was having a normal day. There was no exploding can of soda, nothing chasing him, nothing getting in his way to trip him over, no threats from either the Science side or the Magic side and there was no gluttonous nun (who was currently in England). It was just a nice normal day with his 15cm tall understander, Othinus on a park bench eating ice cream that he could afford. This could only mean one thing to Touma, something really, really bad was going to happen to him.

Now some of you may be wondering why Touma was so pessimistic, well, he just simply has no luck, only misfortune. This was due to his right hand, Imagine Breaker, the thing that could negate anything supernatural, this includes God's blessing, it was the reason he was involved in World War 3 and almost died, only to come back and fight a terrorist group, only to defend the leader of the aforementioned terrorist group (who was a Magic God that just destroyed the universe, only to restore it) from a global manhunt on a journey through Denmark fighting his friends. Then he had to go through the fake Magic Gods, then a real Magic God tried to recruit him, then he met Kamisato Kakeru, met the Mass Murderer Salome, helped his school against the threat of the Elements and Kihara Yuiitsu in the heatwave and the whole fiasco with Aleister Crowley and his second trip to England. The point is that Touma was fate's chew toy.

"Are you alright, Human?" Othinus said sitting on his right shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You're spacing out again, would it be because you miss that nun, or would it be your lack of misfortune? Guessing by your facial expressions, I would say the latter." Needless to say, Touma was surprised.

"...How in the worl-"

"I'm your understander, get used to it. You should be grateful that you have such a beautiful god like me as your understander." interrupted the smirking Othinus.

"You still call yourself that despite the fact that you look like a doll. But even a doll would look more mature than you what wit-! Ouch! Stop pinching my ear!" From an outsider's perspective, the sight of a moving doll pulling a 16 year old's earlobe was weird, even by Academy City's standard, but this was the normal interaction between the two understanders.

After convincing the angry Othinus to stop pulling on his earlobes, Touma asked a simple question,

"So why so you think nothing bad is happening to me right now?"

"I would say that your luck is getting better, but we both know that's impossible with your right arm. Something bad is going to happen to you human, I shall always remember you." replied Othinus in a solemn voice,

"Hey!" Touma retorted, "Why are you talking like I'm about to die!? I still want to live damn it!"

"Considering your misfor-"

"ZZZRRRIIICCCHHH", Othinus would have said something if it wasn't for a mysterious dark portal appearing in front of the park bench and pulling in the misfortunate 16 year old with the 15cm fairy on his shoulder going along for the ride.

"AAAHHH, I KNEW IT! I KNEW SOMETHING BAD WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" screamed Touma as he flew into the portal only to fall onto the familiar sandy beach of…Hawaii?

"Hmmm…human, there's something weird about this place, I don't know what just happened but I suggest you be more careful than usual." Othinus said immediately. The portal behind them closed up silently.

"Huh? Why are we in Hawaii at night time? What was that portal doing there? And what do you mean by different? And since when did Hawaii get so windy and cold? I remember Hawaii being hotter than this! What's goin-" Touma's rambling was stopped by a newspaper that was thrown to his face by the wind, indicating that his misfortune was back to normal, whether he liked it or not.

The newspaper was grabbed by Touma only to find out that it was in English. Luckily, Kamijou finally learned English after Komoe-sensei pounded it into his brain after the whole incident in England. The headline said,

'**Justice League Stops Missiles from Flying into Europe Saving 3 Million People'**

"What the hell is this Justice League?" Touma asked in a tone that was more curious than insulting. On the front page was a group of 6 individuals in costumes, except for the fact that one of them had green skin and red eyes and another had wings and was flying as well. They were standing in front of some missiles. Looking closely, Touma could recognise the missiles, they were in Elizalina's base during World War 3, although the one on the newspaper looked more...smaller and weaker.

"Hmm…I suggest that we go an-"

"AHHH, HELP!" yelled a female voice, it was filled with fear and helplessness. Almost instinctively, Touma stood up and ran towards the voice.

**15 minutes later…**

After an easy fight against a group of thugs trying to rob someone, Touma and Othinus was talking to their damsel in distress.

"So do you by any chance know of a place called Academy City then?" Othinus asked. Touma was clearly confused by the question, who wouldn't know about Academy City, it was famous for so many things like the espers and the technology there, he was sure that literally everyone on Earth knew what Academy City was.

"Academy City? No, sorry, I haven't heard of a place called Academy City." The stranger's answer confused Touma greatly…who in the world didn't know about Academy City.

"And another question, are you not at all bothered by the fact that I am 15cm tall? You didn't seem very surprised when you saw me, may I know the reason as to why?"

"Well…I guess you get used to it what with all the heroes and villains going around with superpowers. Of course, it is rare to see someone with an actual power, but it's not a surprise to be honest." The stranger's answer only succeeded in making Touma more confused. Was she talking about esper abilities? That wouldn't make sense if she never heard about Academy City, maybe she was talking about Gemstones or Magicians?

"Well if that's all then I gotta head home now, parents will be worried sick by now. Thanks for your help!" The stranger left immediately, leaving behind a very confused Touma. Fortunately, Othi-chan was there to help him out.

"So...what's going on now? Any guesses Othi-chan?"

"You should be wary of how you address me if you care for your eyes and ears, stop calling me Othi-chan human, it makes you sound like my uncle." Othinus replied, she continued on, "As for your question, this is just a suspicion but it looks like we are now in a different universe altogether, of course, this may not be true but I have to gather more information to see."

"...Such misfortune…" said the disheartened Touma.

**And that's it, I hoped you enjoy that and if not, write some feedbacks. By the way, I made the newspaper headline up if you couldn't tell. Now here's Kamijou and Othinus current Character Profiles. **

**Name: **Kamijou Touma

**Alias: **Imagine Breaker, The One Who Purifies God and Slays Demons, God of Pestilence/Misfortune

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Male

**Distinctive features: **Spiky black hair

**Powers/Abilities: **

Peak human characteristics

Skilled and experienced but untrained fighter

Imagine Breaker - The ability to negate anything it deems supernatural. Resides in the right arm but it can be transferred to the rest of the body. When it covers the whole body, Touma's speed and strength and general stats are boosted to 150% of his original stats. Touma can also let Imagine Breaker go outside his body which will negate anything supernatural in a 10m radius that will last for 3 seconds before going back to him.

Precognition - Touma can predict attacks before they are thrown by sensing subtle muscle movements, wind changes and other factors.

Invisible Thing - A mysterious invisible right hand that comes out whenever Touma's right hand is separated from his body, this 'thing' can intimidate anyone and boosts Touma's stats to 200% of his original stats, theoretically.

**Name: **Othinus

**Alias: **Othi-chan, Magic God Othinus

**Age: **Unknown (more than the average human lifespan)

**Gender: **Female

**Distinctive features: **15cm height

**Powers/Abilities: **

Flight - Othinus can fly at the speed of a R/C helicopter for an indefinite amount of time

Knowledge about Magic and the world in general that transcends the knowledge of a normal person


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1 is here, hooray. Anyways, apologies about last chapter, there was a problem with the source code or something like that, all sorted out now, now here is the first full chapter. Any feedbacks? Write a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Shinyaku Majutsu no Index or Young Justice or any of their characters.**

**The Batcave... **

Batman for the very first time in a long time was curious. There had been a new unknown vigilante, but that was normal, what with people wanting to be heroes but quitting when they encountered enemies that would make them reconsider. But this one was different.

The first thing that caught Batman's attention was the fact that he never stayed in one place, moving from his first sighting in Hawaii 1 month ago, then to Mexico, then to Metropolis and now he was last sighted at Washington, D.C 3 hours ago. Normally, heroes would stay in 1 place, but this one seemed to be moving around.

The second thing that caught his attention was the fact that he never attempted to hide his identity, or so it would seem. Despite the multiple amount of times camera has caught his face and his name (which he would give out to victims), facial recognitions and his name, Kamijou Touma came up with nothing. Judging him from his appearance, he had spiky black hair and clothes that looked fit for a civilian, like a white hoodie with a black jacket and a scarf over it. There was also a few glimpses of a miniature witch hat sticking outside of the scarf, whatever that was about about. Judging from his voice, he was from Japan, that was all the information Batman could get from his cameras.

The third thing that caught his attention was his skills, most people who try to become vigilantes and heroes were usually untrained and usually quitted after encountering something that was too big for them, but this one had stopped around a bank robbery and 7 assaults committed by a group of individuals at night time without a sweat. The question of whether not he still had a superpower was still up for debate.

If Batman was to guess who this new vigilante was, he was merely a traveller who saw trouble and did something about it, nothing more and nothing less. Doesn't mean he's gonna let him get away with doing this kind of dangerous stuff though.

"Master Bruce," The person behind him, Alfred said, "Mister Freeze bas been spotted at the City Park, Master Dick has already gone to intercept him."

**Washington D.C **

Kamijou Touma was simply walking down a road, heading towards Cadmus Labs. Why? Well because it was owned by a certain Lex Luthor. Why was he after Lex Luthor? Well it was because of a feeling he got from the guy he saw on the news. But wait, Touma going after someone just because of a vibe he got from him? That's crazy! But you know what's even more crazy? A certain 15cm fairy agreed with him.

**16 hours ago...**

Touma was looking at the news at the hospital lobby, being there not because of his injuries (which was just a light bruise, nothing bad), but because of someone else. Well there is a first time for everything, isn't there? He was looking at the news with Othinus inside of his scarf watching the news talk about someone named Lex Luthor.

"Oi Othinus, is it me or does that guy on the news give off a weird vibe?" Touma asked.

"...He feels like a Kihara..."

"Wait what?! Are you serious? Are the Kiharas here? Are they even smart enough to do this? Are they the reason we came her-"

"Human, stop rambling, people's looking at you like you're a mental patient. I said he felt like one, not that he is one. We should probably check him out and see if there's a chance he is one and if he is the reason we're here, you can break his illusions and do your usual stuff."

"Hmph...me? A mental patient? That's insane." the 16 year old haughtily replied.

"Heheheh, nice pun, human"

**Present...**

"Well we should be about a few blocks away from there right now, we should be able to get there in 15 minutes."

"Now let's revisit the plan again," Othinus said. "I shall go in, alone, you are not to come in at all unless you are sure I'm in danger and that the 30 minutes has passed. Do you understand me human?"

"Do you really have to say the plan so many time? I can remember it easily." He gave a deadpanned look at his companion inside his scarf.

"With your misfortune, I expect you to forget it by the time we reached the labs."

After a 15 minutes walk with Touma tripping on a banana and getting hit by the ball (and the common shouts of 'such misfortune'), Touma and Othinus was nearing the labs, now you would think that nothing would go wrong right? Well that's what the duo thought, but then they found a group of firefighters and scientists in front of a building with charred walls. Well that was unpredictable. What was predictable however, was the fact that Touma rushed onto the scene with the fairy holding onto his scarf like her life depended on it.

"Oi, what happened?! Was there a fire here?" Touma quickly ran over to shake the fireman's shoulder, which only got him to nod his head rapidly.

"Crap, what do we do now?" Touma looked down at his scarf to see a smirking Othinus.

"This is a good time to go investigate now that the scientists are out." Huh…...that was a good idea, Should be a great time if he can figure out how to get inside the building when the doors are barricaded, but then he saw the gaps in the windows on the top floor.

"Well, no better time to test the grappling hook that Aleister gave me back in England huh? Should be no problem."

She should have been surprised, but she knew better. The number 1 rule of her understander was basically expect everything to go wrong. To be honest, Othinus expected the laboratory to explode before when she had told the plan to Touma again. It wasn't surprising that he just completely disregarded her plan and did things his own ways now considering that this kinda thing was normal for him. At least there wasn't any possible ways for things could go wrong now right? Then he just had to pull out his grappling hook given to him by Aleister, this was gonna be a long day.

**Cadmus Labs...**

Touma flew into the the gap in the windows and fell onto the ground.

"Oomph, that looked like it hurt."

"Woah, who are you?"

"Are you alright?"

Touma looked up only to see 3 kids his age in costumes. One was in a red shirt with a 'R' written on it with a black cape and a black domino mask. Another was in what looked like a spandex suit with the top half yellow and the rest red with a simple drawing of a lightning bolt on his chest. The last one had a sleeveless red shirt with black pants and hilts of a blade or something on his back. They sorta looked like...

"Wait a minute, are you guys superheroes?" Touma blurted out.

"Ayyy, somebody knows us!" The one in yellow and red said.

""What are you doing up here?" The one with the 'R' on his shirt asked.

"Well, what are you guys doing up here?" Touma simply replied.

"Umm dude? Ain't it obvious? We're doing superhero stuff. You know? Because we're superheroes?" The yellow and red one blurted out. Crap, this was a problem, how was he meant to do anything now that superheroes were here?

"Hey, Othi-chan, what do we do now?" Touma whispered into his scarf. Unfortunately there was no replies.

"Othi-chan, Othinus?" He looked down only to see Othinus with an angry face.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." She exclaimed.

"What! Why?! Is this because of the name Othi-chan? C'mon, it's just a joke, look I'm sorry, now seriously, help me out here!" Touma apologised, only to receive more silence.

"Ugh, suh misfortune, why do I have to deal with your pettiness right no-"

"Umm…hello?" Intercepted someone. "Are you talking to your scarf or something? And can you tell us why you're here right now?" Continued the one with the 'R' on his shirt. Welp, time to improvise.

**5 minutes later...**

"So you're telling us, that a you had decided to listen to a voice that told you to come to this place? That is so ri-"

"Awesome! It's like the League's first time together, you know? Martian Manhunter sent a telepathic message to Batman and Supes and the rest of the League to team up and defeat the Appellaxians. It's like destiny!" The one in red and yellow (Flash Boy?) cried out. The other 2 (Robin and someone else) still had skeptical looks on their faces.

"Well then, I guess we should introduce ourselves, people call me Aqualad."

"Heh, the name's Kid Flash."

"The name's Robin, don't expect us to tell you our real names." The one with the 'R' on his shirt said.

"Well, my name is…...Accelerator, nice to meet you." Touma swore he head sniggers coming from his scarf when he said 'Accelerator', hope he never finds out about this, otherwise he probably won't survive like last time.

"Nice to meet you as well, Accelerator." Aqualad said, emphasis on the word Accelerator. Robin just went back to the computer and Flash was looking inside a cabinet. Deciding to look around, Touma looked around and entered a hallway with an elevator and a weird, horned creature inside of it. The elevator closed up and the sign showed a picture of the down arrow.

"Uhh...guys? I think I just saw something go down the elevator." Touma yelled.

"Elevators should be on lockdown." Kid Flash said as the others were running up to Touma. Robin took a glance at the elevator and realised something.

"This is wrong," Robin typed something onto his computer on his left hand, "This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a 2 story building."

"Yeah well, neither did that...whatever it was that was on the elevator belong here either, something's off about this place." Touma replied. 'Huh...looks like this Lex Luthor could be a Kihara in secret after all.' Using his super-strength, Aqualad pulled the door apart and looked down, only to see a how many floors were underneath the first floor. There were about a 50 or so floors.

"And that's why they needed the express elevator." Robin remarked. He pulled out his grappling hook and stuck it onto the ceiling, then went down the elevator shaft. Aqualad and Kid Flash soon followed, leaving behind only Touma.

"Well, no pain, no gain right?" And he took off his jacket and used it to hold the rope.

**At the end of the rope...**

"I'm at the end of my rope!" Robin remarked, he swung onto one of the hangings on the wall, followed soon by Kid Flash and Aqualad, and later, Accelerator with a charred jacket in his hands. To be honest, Robin and Aqualad was pretty skeptical of Accelerator, he didn't seem to have any powers, he looked like an ordinary civilian and he was just talking to his scarf not a few moments ago which was needless to say, weird. They figured that he would have just stayed behind when the trio went down the rope since he was just an ordinary citizen, but no, he went down with them. Whether this guy was ignorant or seeking danger, he was in danger and would most likely get in the trio's way. Kid Flash's opinion on Accelerator was much more positive and he thought of him as a new friend to hang out with and actually believed that he was a hero.

While Robin was hacking to open the elevator door, Aqualad observed Accelerator to see his current feelings. He looked calm and normal, as if he wasn't in a dangerous situation at all.

"Aren't you awfully calm, Accelerator?" Aqualad questioned him.

"Huh? Am I? Well I guess stuff like this is the norm for me. Wow, that's pretty sad when I think about it. *sighs*, such misfortune." Aqualad's thoughts about Accelerator's response was simple, this guy was not normal. It was obvious that the name Accelerator was made up judging from the way he hesitated and paused before when he told his name and he spoke fluent English despite looking Japanese there was obviously more to him than meets the eye. But when he responded to Aqualad's question, his eyes showed no signs of deceit. Either this guy was a very good liar or he was actually used to stuff like this and was probably a hero. But the problem with the latter option was that he had never heard about a hero that described this Accelerator guy.

"There we go, done!" Celebrated Robin as he got the door to floor 26 open. The group walked into a hallway, Kid Flash ran it only to encounter, monster elephants? On top of each of them would be a small miniature monster as well, one one them would face the group and then just ignored ?them, facing forward again.

"Uhh...what just happened? Do we follow them or go the other way?" Touma asked.

"I vote other way." Kid Flash quickly said. The others also agreed with him.

"Likewise."

"Me too."

The group followed the path where the group of monsters came from, leading to a door. Touma looked back the other way, what were those things? Could this actually be the work of a Kihara? Touma had doubts before, but this, this whole place was starting to make him think otherwise. The sound of a door opening caused him to turn around.

"Wow...I'm officially whelmed." Robin declared.

The group walked into a room filled with creatures resembling the ones before on top of the larger ones, these one however were in separate containers and it looked like there was some electricity inside of them. Sorta reminded Touma of Biri-biri's biri-biri.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash noted. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for." Touma was getting déjà vu from this, it reminded him of the Sisters Network, but at least they weren't being killed, right?

"Even the name is a clue, the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing a dragon's teeth into the earth." Aqualad informed them.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin stated, "Let's find out why." After hacking into the computer in around 5 seconds, he continued on. "They call them Genomorphs. Woah! Look at the stats on these things, super-strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash asked. Touma and Aqualad kept silence, carefully observing all the facts. Robin looked in closer.

"Wait, there's something else. Project Kr. Ugh...the file's triple-encrypted, I can't-"

"Don't move!" A man in a black suit with blue armours and a yellow helmet yelled out. He was followed by a group of genomorphs with one on his shoulder. The man examined the group of 4 and a confused expression replaced his earlier stern expression. "Wait, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin grinned, looking at Kid Flash. He continued trying to hack Project Kr.

"I know you, Guardian, a hero." Aqualad said.

"I do my best, no-"

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash interrupted.

"I'm chief of security." The new identified Guardian said. "Now who are you? And what are you three doing here?" He asked, pointing at Touma.

"Accelerator, nice to meet you, Guardian." It was impossible to see if he was being sarcastic.

"You're just a citizen, you shouldn't be here...and neither should you three." Guardian looked at the 3 heroes again. "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this all out." The room was dead silent for a moment, only the sound of electricity crackling in the background. A beep from Robin's left arm indicated the decryption for Project Kr. was finished.

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash asked.

"Weapons? What are you-" Guardian was clearly confused when Kid Flash said weapons, but then his eyes went wide and the horn on the Genomorph's which was on his shoulder started glowing. "What have I-" Guardian brought his hand up to his head. "Ugh...my head." He brought his hand down and stared straight at the heroes, "Take them down!" He ordered, "No mercy!"

The Genomorphs jumped into action, literally. Robin did as well, dropping a smoke bomb at the centre of the room and used his grappling hook onto one of the support beams at the top.

Kid Flash narrowly dodged the Genomorphs' slash and ran up the wall and jumped of it to punch the pair in the face.

Touma somehow dodged all attempts made by the Genomorphs, even the ones behind his back and managed to punch them all and knock them out without any troubles.

Aqualad threw one off his shoulders and kicked another one before getting rams into him and sends him crashing onto the floor. Guardian ran towards Aqualad only to be tackled to the ground by Accelerator. He quickly punched Guardian twice in the face before rising and followed Kid Flash who was also followed by Aqualad.

"Thanks for the save."

"Anytime." Accelerator grinned. They ran outside the room with the alarm blaring and catched up to Robin who was hacking an elevator. They skidded to a stop and Kid Flash faced Robin.

"Way to be a team player Rob!"

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked in a surprised tone. He finished hacking the elevator and the 2 jump in. The number on the sign were going up which could only mean one thing.

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash said, pointing up.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked, sounding offended. "Project Kr., it's down on sub-level 52." The 2 faced each other until Aqualad pushed them away.

"This is out of control, perhaps, maybe we should contact the League." During their conversation, Touma looked down at his scarf, only to see Othinus sleeping? She was sleeping the whole time? He poked her twice until she heard her groaning.

"Hey, Othin-ch-...Othinus, it turns out that this lab may actually be what we thought it was. Hello, are you listening?" Touma whispered.

"*yawn*, yes I'm listening human, what about this place?" Touma then went ahead and informed her about everything that had happened since the moment she gave him the silent treatment.

"Hmmm…I suggest you ask Robin over there to see if he can find anything about a Kihara in the files." Othinus advised him.

"Ahh, so hey, Robin?" Touma said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Robin responded.

"So, did you by any chance see the name 'Kihara' in any of the files you hacked? It's spelled like 'K', 'I', 'H', 'A', 'R' and 'A'.

"Hmm? Actually yeah, someone named Kihara Sekai, it said he provided the sample of something, how did you know?" Robin and the 2 others were glaring straight at Touma now.

"Tell them that Kihara's your nemesis or something, they love that kind of stuff don't they?" Othinus sniggered.

"Uhh…I heard about him on the streets, crazy scientist guy. That's all." Touma responded.

"Great, now there's a crazy scientist added on top of this." Kid Flash said. A beep indicated that the elevator was at its destination, the door opened to reveal a room leading to two hallways. The weird this was, the walls and floor and ceilings looked organic and red. Robin ran forward soon followed by everyone else.

"Halt!" The very same creature from the elevator before appeared from the left hallway. He raised his hands, suddenly barrels on the side were suddenly levitating. They dodged the barrel, letting it hit the wall resulting in an explosion, Robin threw a batarang at the thing only to have it stopped change trajectory downwards. The group retreated into the right elevator and ran.

Flash ran ahead, only to see a door and a scientist. He tripped and fell to the ground to see the door closing. Quickly, he grabbed one of the barrel on the side and placed it in between the door just in time for the rest of the group to enter.

Aqualad quickly kicked the barrel out of the door to close it and looked back, Robin was typing something into his computer on his hand again.

"I've disabled the door, we're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad retorted.

"Uhh… guys? You're gonna want to see this." Looking forward to where Kid Flash was, the lights were soon turned on only reveal a tube. Inside the tube was a person with three Genomorphs on top. The person had a glowing white shirt with Superman's symbol on him and eerily looked a lot like him.

"Woah…" Robin exclaimed.

"Big 'K', little 'R', the atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone."

"Robin, hack." Aqualad ordered.

"Accelerator what do you thi-...Accelerator where are you?" Kid Flash asked. 'Crap, did we just let our teammate outside there with those Genomorphs?' Kid Flash's thoughts was interrupted by something else

In order to find out where Kamijou Touma went, we must go back 5 minutes before.

**5 minutes before...**

Touma was following Robin and Aqualad until Othinus interrupted him.

"Hey human, stop."

"Hmm? What?"

"Let's go the other way."

"Huh why?"

"If the thing came from there, what do you think's over there? Plus, this is a chance to shake of those sidekicks and get more information about this Kihara Sekai." Othinus reasoned. Turning around, Touma saw the group from before with that Guardian hero. He quickly dove and hid behind a couple of barrels. If he was lucky, which he probably wasn't going to be, he wouldn't be found out.

The group walked past him straight to the other side of the hallway. Quietly, he went to the other side of the hallway and found a door. Luckily, he knew how to open this door, courtesy of Biri-biri.

"Ok, it should work now?" Touma stated, although it sounded more like a question. The door successfully opened and revealed a normal room with a giant screen on 1 wall on top of a keyboard. No more of that organic stuff, just a nice normal room.

He quickly went up to the screen and typed into the keyboard, the screen immediately brightened up and went straight to a search bar.

"Why isn't there a password?"

"They most likely never expected anyone to come here. Now move aside human, I shall handle the rest." Touma moved aside when Othinus flew from his scarf and landed on his keyboard. After a few moment of information gathering and Touma just fidgeting around, Othinus finally finished.

"I'm done." Othinus flew up to his scarf once more and went inside it like a blanket. "Now let's get back up there." And so Accelerator simply escaped the building, not before sending an anonymous message to the Justice League though.

**And that's the end, hoped you enjoyed. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry for the long update, but alas, here we are with chapter 2, hooray. :) Had to research about some more episodes, man, forgot how good Young Justice really is. Why was season 3 delayed again? Oh well, who cares, it's here, chapter 2 is here, let's get into it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Shinyaku Majutsu no Index or Young Justice or any of their characters.**

**The Batcave...**

Batman was once again confused by the mysterious 'Kamijou Touma' again, or should he say 'Accelerator'? Learning about how the new covert Team had encountered a civilian and believed him to be a real hero when he wasn't actually (not officially anyway) was disappointing, but then their descriptions of him matched the one with the recently debuted Kamijou Touma.

There was also the fact about him knowing about the name 'Kihara', a name Batman himself have never heard of which he just so called happened to hear on the streets. In addition to that was the anonymous tip given to the Hall of Justice public number that came in just before the incident ended.

There was no camera footage of him at Cadmus but the firefighter's witness reports stated that he had a grappling hook, it was also stated that it looked like a piece of high-tech, this was curious as well, how could he have access to such high-tech equipment?

It was clear he wasn't trying to be a hero, if he was, he would have stayed behind, there was also the door with the hacked lock which led into a computer with all the files Cadmus had on them. The broken lock was most likely his doing as well. It was clear that this Kamijou Touma was trying to find information, most likely about this Kihara person.

It was time he paid a visit to this new vigilante, now where was he?

**Washington, D.C…**

"So...you're telling that you're one of the Crowley Hazards from England?" A certain spiky haired boy questioned the boy in front of him. Kamijou had just took down a thug harassing this boy when the boy grabbed him when he was about to head off and somehow recognised him. The boy oddly seemed similar to the form the main Aleister took after his first body was destroyed, although it looked more like a boy version with shorter hair and a set of regular clothes.

"Yep, after the whole Coronzon incident, we recruited the help of World Rejecter to banish us to a new world so that the original world wouldn't be overpopulated. Eventually, there wasn't enough space for the Crowley Hazards to occupy in our phases so we had to move to other type of phases like this one." Aleister replied. "The only difference between the Aleister you knew and me is our genders."

"...So...what are you doing now?"

"Well, I'm trying to live a normal life but people assume that I am a child and I don't have the resources to change my appearance yet."

"Maybe because you are a child." Othinus spat out with a smirk.

"Ah, the fairy is here as well, how pleasant." Aleister said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "So now, why don't you tell me your story and tell me how you got here then?"

**Present...**

That brings us to now, the new Aleister is now their tech guy giving them free stuff to make Kamijou's life easier in exchange for Kamijou to act as his older brother and to give him a normal life. That was a fun conversation. **(Future potential short side story) **Our beloved hero is now in Litchfield County. He had just finished testing out the new teleportation device Aleister made for him that was in the shape of a watch, plus it could tell the time, was a compass, had games on it and it had a lifelong battery..

"Hey! It worked this time!"

"Finally, now disperse your Imagine Breaker again and just press the Home button at the top of he watch." a childish voice belonging to Aleister replied on his comms in his ear.

He would have obliged if not for the fact that he he just heard an explosion go off roughly 1 kilometer away from where he was standing.

"*BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM*" **(Sorry, can't think of anything else)**

"Aleister, what was that explosion?"

"Ahh…your misfortune never seems to fail you huh? Right...hacking into the Watchtower now." Kamijou despaired at the thought of the explosion being created because of his misfortune. 'It can't be my fault…right?'

"Hmm...judging from the satellite images and lack of reports about this, it looks like an android or robot just suddenly appeared and is now fighting against Green Arrow and Black Canary. Normally, I'd tell you to leave but you're not going to do that are you?"

"Nope." Kamijou replied, in fact, he had started sprinting towards the site of the explosion as soon as Aleister said the word 'fighting'.

"Well luckily, your gear is on you, one high powered shot from your railpistol should deal with it if the superheroes haven't dealt with it by the time you get there."

"Got it...wait, how did you make the railgun the size of a pistol?" Kamijou said while running. "The FIVE_Overs wasn't this small, it was like a helicopter!"

"Ha! I thought you knew by now, you should never underestimate me! I'm probably the smartest person here on this world y'know?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're the best."

Kamijou reached the sight of the explosion and what he saw shocked him. A green archer was constantly firing arrows at a large figure with orange skin. A woman in black was on the side holding her left arm. No one had yet to notice him yet.

He pulled out his railpistol and set it on the highest setting before he took aim at the humanoid android and pressed the trigger, only for the trigger to be frozen into place.

"Huh? What?!" Kamijou heard a sigh on his comms.

"Human, the safety's on." Othinus said. Kamijou quickly looked and switched the safety switch off on the side and took aim again, only to find the figure was gone. 'Huh? Where's he?' I swea-' Kamijou's thoughts was suddenly interrupted when he felt his hair on his neck stand up and lunged left.

A fist went through where his head would have been had he not dodged. He raised his pistol again and aimed it straight at the android's chest and pressed the trigger again.

"*CHOOM*" **(Once again, sorry)**

An orange beam went straight through the android's chest, making a clear hole where it's heart would be...if it had a heart..

"Whoo...phew...that was way too close." Kamijou was sweating bullets now after the android almost killed him. He calmed down and calmly dispersed his Imagine Breaker and pressed Home on his watch and disappeared. Silence ensued until a certain archer broke it.

"Who and what the hell was that!?" Green Arrow asked. There was no responses to his perfectly reasonable question.

**2 hours later…**

After leaving the teleport watch to Aleister and Othinus for them to modify and improve, Kamijou went out to get dinner at a diner in Metropolis. He opened the door to a certain Bibbo's Diner. 'Ahhh...finally, this Kamijou-san has finally earned some peace and quiet, no more random thugs out trying to get me and no more superher-' Kamijou stopped only to gasp at the sight of a certain Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent sitting at a table besides the window. 'Crap, gotta get out of here, if Aleister's information from their Watchtower is correct, I should avoid them.'

He quickly turned around with the intent to get out of there only to hear a voice call out to him.

"Hey! Hey you!" Kamijou slowly turned around only to see Bruce Wayne facing him, hopefully, he wasn't referring to him.

"Umm...me?"

"Yeah, you." Bruce said, his companion was clearly confused by his friend's action, throwing a confused expression at him. His friend merely gave back a look that said 'tell you later'.

Touma slowly walked his way over to the table of Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent and he stood over them nervously asking,

"Umm...so what do you want with this clearly innocent Kamijou-san?"

"Take a seat, Kamijou-san." Bruce said, he whispered the next sentence so that only Kamijou and his friend could hear him, "Or should I say Accelerator?" Clark immediately looked up and took a glance at Kamijou. Kamijou was literally sweating bullets. He took a seat on Clark's side and averted all attempts made for an eye contact.

"Wait...you're telling me his...him?" Clark questioned his friend.

"Tell you later, now, Kamijou-san, mind telling me who you are and why you were at Cadmus and at Litchfield County?"

"Uh...I was just...investigating. I heard a rumor about those two places and I went there to investigate." Kamijou quietly said.

"Why didn't you tell the police or the heroes? Why risk your life?"

Kamijou thought hard about his answer and came up with an idea. 'Time to go full fanboy! If there's anything this Kamijou-san learned from hanging out with the likes of Birdway and Othi-chan, it was how to kiss up to someone!'

"I was trying to be a hero, like you guys on the news! How you save people is sooooo heroic and cool, I just knew that I had to be like you guys!" Clark was alarmed about this. Bruce merely narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"You know about us?!" 'Oh crap, Othi-chan and Aleister's gonna kill me now. Shouldn't have said that, such misfortune!'

"Hahaha...yeah, don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Kamijou nervously promised. It was clear Clark and Bruce was still suspicious of the boy. After a moment of awkward silence, Bruce finally spoke up.

"Well, since you would like to be a hero so much, I have a plan for you…"

**On the August 8…**

Inside of Mt. Justice, the Team was standing in front of Batman, Green Arrow, a certain spiky haired boy and a girl archer.

"And now, to introduce your new associate, he will not be apart of the Team but he will help you guys out." Batman gestured to a boy next to him to introduce himself.

"Uhh...hey, my name's Kamijou Touma, some of you may know me so...it's nice to meet you? Oh, and don't call me Accelerator, that was a fake name."

'What the!? Accelerator?!"

'Who's the new guy?'

'Ooo! A new teammate!'

'...'

These were the thoughts of Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad.

"I know what you're thinking, do not worry, he is capable." Batman remarked.

"Yeah, he managed to somehow take down the Amazo robot in one shot. Believe me, I was there." Green Arrow added.

The others were still skeptical but surprised, defeating Amazo with one shot when the Team had struggled? Batman carried on.

"And over here is Arte-"

"Recognised, Kid Flash, B03." A monotone and robotic voice announced, interrupting Batman. A boy who was dressed for a beach appeared, announcing,

"The Wall-man is here!" He ran forward saying "Now let's get this party start-" only to be interrupted by him tripping on the floor, "-ed"

A moment of awkward silence ensued, only to be cut apart by a voice.

"Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform." The girl archer snickered.

Wally West looked up and saw the Team in full uniform and the person who just spoke. 'Who is she? And why is Batman and Green Arrow here? And is that? Accelerator! Dude, you're here!" Kamijou flinched in response.

"Uhhh…hi, Kid Flash."

"Dude! Where were you?! You disappeared at Cadmus! What are you doing here?!"

"Haha...I'm now an associate for your team now." 'More like I'm being blackmailed into doing this by Batman over here. Man, the beating I got from Othi-chan and the berating I got from Aleister when they found out, my ears are gonna be sore for days now. Such misfortune.'

"Man, that's awesome!" Wally walked up to Accelerator ignoring the lack of answer for his first question only to stop when he heard the sound of someone giggling. It was the girl from before.

"Uhh...who's this?" Wally asked his teammates.

"Artemis, your new teammate."

"Kid Flash, never heard of you."

"Umm, she's my new protégé." Green Arrow said.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asked. As soon as he finished that sentence, the monotone voice from before rang out again,

"Recognised, Speedy, B06."

A boy in a red and black costume appeared.

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." The boy in red and black said, "Call me Red Arrow." 'Ah...Roy Harper I think his name was, left the Hall of Justice right before the incident at Cadmus and is now going solo now if what I heard from Aleister is correct.' Kamijou's thoughts merely made him narrowed his eyes at the newly announced Red Arrow.

"Roy, you look-" Green Arrow would have said 'different' had his former protégé not interrupt him.

"Replaceable."

"It's not like that." Green Arrow tried to reason with him, "You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" Red Arrow retorted, "Can she even use that bow?" Artemis stepped up to him, as if she was accepting a challenge from him.

"Yes, she can."

"Who are you!?" Wally exclaimed.

"I'm his niece."

"She's my niece." Green Arrow and his protégé said simultaneously.

"Another niece?" Robin smirked.

"But she is not your replacement." Aqualad interjected, "We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quotas on archers." Aqualad tried to reason with him.

"And if we did, you'd know who we'd pick." Wally added.

"Whatever, Baywatch, I'm here to stay." Artemis declared.

Red Arrow turned to leave only to be interrupted by Aqualad,

"You came to us for a reason?" Red Arrow looked at his friend, remembering the reason as to why he came in the first place.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette. Robin looked up at the mention of the name, he quickly typed the name into the computer on his left arm,

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City, vanished 2 weeks ago." Data started appearing in the thin air about the doctor.

"Abducted 2 weeks ago by the League of Shadows." Red Arrow stated.

"Woah, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked.

"Hardcore." Wally remarked as he bumped fists with Robin.

"I already rescued her." Red Arrow continued on, "Only one problem, the Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon." A picture appeared in front of the earlier windows of data showcasing a cylindrical object.

"Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path, concrete, steel, flesh, bone, but it's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. Providing them with access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech."

'Damn, if Aleister wasn't too busy watching that new movie tonight with Othinus, he probably would have either hacked this thing or blown it up somehow.'

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation and power broking. Yeah, sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally smirked. Artemis smiled back. "Who are you!" Red Arrow ignored him and continued on.

"Anyway, Roquette is working on a virus to render the Fog inert."

"So why come here to us?" Kamijou asked.

"The Shadows knows that she can do that, don't they?" Robin asked, only to receive a nod from Red Arrow.

"They'll target her, right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school computer's lab."

"You left her alone?" A shocked Green Arrow questioned.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way."

"You and I?" He sounded surprised almost. "Don't you want to take your new protégé?" Red Arrow angrily spat out.

Before he could say anything, Batman placed his hand on Green Arrow's shoulders, the blonde took a glance at Batman before turning back to his former protégé.

"You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now too."

"Hmph." The archer scoffed. "Then my job's done." He walked back into the teleport area? 'What's it called again? Man, I gotta get like a house tour of this or something.' Kamijou thought.

The robotic voice came back but Kamijou ignored it and the update by the archer. 'This is gonna be my first fight against actual villains if the Shadows come for the doctor, and with my misfortune, they'll probably will. Frog Doctor isn't here so he can't help me and Aleister is absent, have to be careful and not get hurt, what could go wrong?'

**Ahh, never underestimate your misfortune Kamijou-san, don't worry, he will get hurt but it's gonna heal immediately...but it's gonna give both the Team and villains a heart attack. (So...one dragon or eight dragons or the Invisible Thing?) Short chapter compared to last one, was gonna be longer but decided to split it up into 2. More info about Batman's deal/blackmail next chapter, I'll try to get a consistent upload speed up so you can expect the next one in 1-2 weeks...or 3 weeks if I'm really busy *coughlazycough*. :)**

**P.S: What you guys think of Batman's thoughts perspective on the past chapters at the beginning of this and the last chapter? Might make that something permanent if you guys like it (reviews).**


End file.
